Monkey Wretch
Monkey Wretch (originally Monk) is the creator of Misfortune's Keep and the Destiny's Bounty. A fusion of a monkey, a regular human, and a box of tools, Monkey Wretch is the mechanic/carpenter of the Sky Pirates. History Originally a regular human named Monk, Monk became infamous as the most skilled mechanic on his tropical island, often being able to multitask with multiple projects at the same time, and created many great ships. The Tall Tale of Monkey Wretch While creating the Destiny's Bounty and Misfortune's Keep, Monk was interrupted by a curious monkey that had begun to imitate him. Initially puzzled, Monk quickly became frustrated and annoyed over the monkey's mimicry, and after a brief quarrel was confronted by Nadakhan. Being offered three wishes, Monk promptly used up all of them, asking to be the greatest mechanic of all time, to be so fast as if the tools were a part of him, and for the monkey to disappear. Combined with an unknown wish declared by the monkey, Monk and the monkey's wishes are all simultaneously granted by Nadakhan, who promptly fused Monk, his tools, and the monkey into a mechanical primate. Being dubbed 'Monkey Wretch' by the Djinn, he promptly set to work finishing both the Destiny's Bounty and Misfortune's Keep, before sailing out with Nadakhan on the latter ship as the first member of his crew. The Tall Tale of Doubloon As Doubloon attempted to steal Nadakhan's treasure, Monkey Wretch, acting as a guard, masqueraded himself as a generic statue. Doubloon, fooled by the trick, continued to scavenge the gold, allowing Monkey Wretch to alert Nadakhan to the attempted theft, where he watched the thief's transformation and taunted him over it. Later on, he was amongst the crew when they attacked his creation, the Destiny's Bounty. However, he was defeated and trapped in one of the sixteen realms by Captain Soto. Enkrypted Monkey Wretch was rescued from his realm by Nadakhan using the Realm Crystal. Later on, he and the rest of the crew celebrated the Misfortune's Keep and unanimously agreed to accompany their captain on his return to Djinjago. After witnessing Nadakhan obtain the Djinn Blade, he fled alongside his fellow pirates to plan revenge against the ninja. Misfortune Rising After converting the Misfortune's Keep into an airship, Monkey Wretch helped operate the ship. As the Misfortune's Keep collided into the Mountain of a Million Steps, Monkey Wretch admitted he hadn't upgraded the rudder to turn up and down, right before the ship crashed. He later on reunited with the rest of Nadakhan's marooned crew, attacking New Ninjago City, helping control the cannons and separated Kai from Jay, allowing Nadakhan to attack the Fire Ninja alone and eventually trap him inside the Djinn Blade. He was later tossed off of the Misfortune's Keep by Cole, but eventually got back on and escaped alongside the rest of his fellow pirates. On a Wish and a Prayer Monkey Wretch accompanied Nadakhan, Clancee, Flintlocke, and Dogshank aboard the Sky Shark as they traveled to Tiger Widow Island, before leaving with a captured Jay in tow. My Dinner With Nadakhan Alongside his fellow pirates, Monkey Wretch attempted to capture a fleeing Jay. Afterwards, he was the first to fight the Ninja of Lightning in a match of Scrap and Tap and won. He was later amongst the pirates that taunted Jay after they tricked him into thinking they were on his side. Wishmasters While patrolling the Misfortune's Keep, Monkey Wretch was evaded by an invisible Cole. He later participated in the ensuing fight against the Ninja and fell off of the Misfortune's Keep thanks to Cole's wish, but landed safely on the clouds as a result of Nya's final wish. He proceeded to leave on one of the Raid Zeppelins. The Last Resort Monkey Wretch was present when the Police Commissioner, Tommy, and Simon jumped off of the Misfortune's Keep. While attacking Nya and Jay at the Lighthouse Prison, he was thrown off the side by one of the traps before he caught the pot of Traveler's Tea. Operation Land Ho! Monkey Wretch participated in Nadakhan's Wedding as part of the audience. He witnessed in horror as Clancee was banished, before Nadakhan turned his attention to him and Doubloon. After confirming Clancee's accusation that he was only in it for himself, Nadakhan banished Monkey Wretch and Doubloon to another realm. Thanks to Jay's final wish for the events of the season to have never happened, Monkey Wretch was returned to the realm he had been originally banished to as a result of time being reversed, and likely has no memory of the events that occurred. Personality and Traits A pure workaholic, Monkey Wretch held an enormous passion for his mechanic job, his first wish being used to assist him in his assignments. Even when this turned him into a mechanized primate, he nevertheless embraced his new form, so long as it would help him with his passion. Likewise, he held a great amount of intelligence, being able to convert the Misfortune's Keep into an airship and likely having a hand in the creation of the Raid Zeppelin, Sky Shark, and other Sky Pirate vehicles. Additionally, as a result of his pride over his job, Monkey Wretch would be quick to take offense should anyone attempt to do it for him. However, he would also become indignant should someone apathetically dismiss him to do his job. Monkey Wretch was also loud and outspoken, often chattering and hooting loudly. Monkey Wretch also possessed a slightly daring side, willingly taking on opponents much larger than him. Ninjago.com Description Monkey Wretch is a mechanical primate that does all the engineering for the Misfortune’s Keep. He takes care of all the onboard tech and keeps the vessel afloat with his speedy reflexes. Appearances Notes *Monkey Wretch speaks in an unknown monkey dialect that his fellow crew members can understand. *He can play the accordion. *Ironically, he and his fellow crew members were defeated by the very ship he built. *Alongside Nadakhan, Monkey Wretch is one of the founding members of the Sky Pirates. *Following his fusion, it's left ambiguous as to how much of Monkey Wretch's personality originally came from Monk. *It's left unknown what the monkey that was used to create Monkey Wretch wished for, although based on its apparent rivalry with Monk and the results of their wishes, it can be assumed it may have wanted to become the better mechanic alongside him. *Monkey Wretch is the only character in the series to be a fusion of multiple beings. *Due to being a fusion of two beings, it's left unknown as to whether or not how many wishes Monkey Wretch can have, as although Monk used all of his three, the monkey presumably used only one of its wishes. Gallery MonkeyWretch.png SkyboundMonkey.png|In Ninjago Skybound MoS58MonkeyB.png MoS58MW.png Category:Characters Category:2016 Characters Category:Sky Pirates Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:2016 Category:Skybound